


It's a Game of Six-Fifths

by chaletian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Mornington Crescent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to teach Sam the noble game of Mornington Crescent. Sam tries to play Putney Bridge on the 1963 Covent Garden Variation. Bobby is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Game of Six-Fifths

"Uh, King's Cross?"

Dean's voice was sorrowful. "Dammit, Sam, I told you! We're using the Covent Garden Variation of 1963. You can't go to King's Cross on a northbound shunt after playing Oxford Circus."

"OK, then, um… Piccadilly." Dean nodded approvingly, not noticing as Sam glanced surreptitiously at the brightly coloured map wedged between the car seat and the door.

"That's more like it. Nicely played. Let's see, that puts me in Spoon, so I think… yeah, it's a tricky move, but I reckon I can invoke the Parson Twitter reverse square and go to Hammersmith."

"Parson Twitter reverse square? C'mon, man, admit it – you're making this up." Dean's head swung round and his jaw dropped.

"Making it up? Dude! Do not disrespect the game like that! Now, come on, Samantha, it's your turn."

"Fine. I'll use the… the King George exception and reverse park into Hampstead," Sam played wildly. Dean let loose a whistle.

"Sammy! I didn't know you had it in you, man! I haven't heard of a move like that since Baron von Heepingforthstern in 1937, and that guy was a master. Huh. Well, since we're using the Covent Garden Variation and it's a Tuesday, I think I can safely square the triangle and play Holborn."

"I thought under the Covent Garden Variation, Holborn was closed after midday?" Sam was nothing if not crafty. But his elder brother was better.

"Not during the second half of the month," Dean corrected patiently. "Second half of the month, Holborn's only closed _before_ midday. Seriously, Sam, you gotta keep better track of the rules than this if you ever want to play properly."

"Well, maybe if I could see a copy of the _rules_…" Dean flapped a hand dismissively.

"Would that I could, Sammy. But they've been out of print for years. You're just gonna have to trust me."

"Yeah, right. Whatever. Westminster."

"And that puts you in Nid. Thought I taught you better than this, Sam. I think the best move here is a double-feint backwards overlap to Southfields."

"Paddington."

"Holland Park."

"Putney Bridge."

"Putney Bridge? Sam, I told you, Covent Garden Variation! Can't you take this seriously?" Dean's voice was decidedly testy as he pulled up at their destination.

"Seriously? Are you kidding, Dean?" Dean held up his hand in the universal sign of "I don't want to hear it, bitch," and rolled down his window with the other, nodding to Bobby as he ambled towards them and propped himself against the top of the car. Dean jerked his head towards Sam.

"Sammy here wanted to play Putney Bridge when we're using the Covent Garden Variation."

"Huh. The 1912 rules?"

"Nope, the '63."

Bobby digested this, then pulled a disappointed face, ducking down to look at Sam. "Hell, boy, didn't this brother of yours teach you any better than that?" Bobby and Dean shook their heads. Sam launched himself out of the car, thought better of what he wanted to say, and stomped towards the house. Stupid Dean. Stupid Bobby. Stupid game.


End file.
